My Family
by Lorii67
Summary: When Oliver wakes up, he is welcomed by his family in the year 2034.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver woke up with a pounding headache, he felt stiff as he laid in his massive king size bed, and he took in his surroundings noticing that he was in his room at the mansion. His sparkling blue eyes took in his room, it was his room but it looked at felt different. With his vision being blurry he managed to stand on his feet, he needed to get downstairs, needed a coffee, needed to head to the foundry to take some herbs. He noticed that he had sweats on, feeling his face he could feel a few cuts and bruises and a massive gash on his forehead. As he left his room, stumbling through the corridor, he noticed his hands, they seemed different, rougher, older, they felt weird.

"Hey" a voice came, Oliver looked up and noticed a young boy probably 14, 15 Oliver thought, the kid was wearing jeans and an oversized t-shirt, and he had dark brownish hair and big blue eyes. Those eyes he thought, he has seen them before. "Morning, o you ain't looking so hot old man" the boy laughed as he walked towards Oliver "Hey you still coming to the baseball game right? You did promise, don't forget" the boy laughed as he lightly punched Oliver in the arm.

Oliver stood shell shocked; he had no idea who this kid was, why he was in his home and why he thought he had baseball with him. "I'm kidding about the old man part lighten up" the boy joked as he turned around and walked away. Unable to find his voice Oliver followed the boy as he walked down the main staircase and towards the kitchen.

Oliver stood near the kitchen, he could hear voices, unrecognizable voices, this was not his home, well it was his home but it was being occupied by strangers. He pushed open the door and entered taking in the scene that was playing on in front of him.

"Hey man don't eat all the cereal" a voice came, Oliver looked at the young man who made the remark, again there was a young man maybe in his early 20s blonde hair blue eyes wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt eating cereal, cereal from Oliver's container.

"Ohh cereal can I get some CoCo" this time the voice came from a blonde girl, curly hair blue eyes, she could possibly be Thea's age 18, 19 he thought.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me CoCo, it was cute when you were little, not now" the young man eating the cereal said.

"You are not going to school like that are you" this time the voice came from a different person another boy same as the girl in age wise, yet again Oliver noticed the blondish dark hair and the big blue eyes. He turned his head and noticed the kid from the corridor; he took in the scene wondering who the hell these kids were in his kitchen.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing" the girl snapped back.

"Your dress is too short right" the boy said looking back to the young man eating his cereal.

"He is right, you need to change far too short" the young man said.

"Too, too short" the young boy from the corridor chipped in with a massive grin on his face.

The girl turned her head and noticed Oliver giving him a huge smile, this was it Oliver would confront these kids and find out why the hell they are in his house. "My dress is not that short right" the girl asked Oliver spinning on the spot to show him.

"What are you doing" Oliver asked, noticing the strain in his voice, his throat sore and thirsty.

"Asking if my dress is short, please say it's not short I like what I'm wearing really don't want to change" the girl said giving Oliver a pout.

"It's short" the boy eating the cereal exclaimed.

"No it's not" the girl bit back.

" T go and get the ruler we will measure how short it is" the young man said looking towards the boy.

"Dad it is not short right" the girl asked again.

"What did you call me" Oliver said looking confused, now he had four pairs of eyes on him.

"Yeah right" the girl laughed "Not that short right"

"Who are what are you doing in my house" Oliver asked his throat, his voice abandoning him in his attempt to put the fear of God into these kids.

All of a sudden before anyone could speak a pair of heels clicked their way towards the kitchen, Oliver looked at the woman that just appeared through the door, phone in hand, she wore a grey skirt with a black loosen jumper on top, her beautiful blonde hair fallen straight down the back of her neck, he would know this woman from anywhere he thought. He took in her appearance, she looked the same but something was different, the blonde woman closed her phone and looked around her, plastering smiles on everyone in the room, she locked with Oliver's eyes and gave a genuine smile. It was her, he thought, his Felicity.

"So is no one leaving for school then" she said in her loud voice.

"Dad" the blonde girl turned her attention back to her dad. "You said …"

Oliver turned his attention back to Felicity; he needed to speak to her find out what was going on. "Morning" Felicity said as she laid kisses on the top of all three boys' heads that were sitting at the kitchen counter. "Morning baby" she said to the blonde girl who leaned down for a peck on the lips. "Morning" she said to Oliver coming close she moved her nose with his "How's the head" she gently stroked his gash. A shocked Oliver Queen stood still, unable to form words, unable to give an expression, where was he, why was the girl calling him dad, why was Felicity so near him, what was going on.

"School now CoCo is driving now" Felicity says again in her loud voice, she looks at Oliver questioningly she can tell something is not right with him. She attempts to hurry the kids out so that she can speak to him; maybe he is hurt and doesn't want to show it in front of the kids.

"Mom seriously I am 23 I am trying to get rid of this nickname" the boy said as he leaned over a gave Felicity a peck on the cheek "By the way tonight I'm going home, my home" he walked over to Oliver and patted his chest with his hand "See you later Dad". However Oliver still did not move, he watched, observed, took notes but he did not say a word, he did not move, he did not make eye contact, he just stood there with a very concerned Felicity watching him.

"Bye dad, don't forget baseball" the corridor kid said "Bye mama" he kissed Felicity and headed out of the kitchen door.

"Hmm bye mama, later dad" the other young man said.

"Ok bye mom, dad" the girl said with a big smile on her face as she walked towards the exit.

"Erghmm change please far too short" Felicity said. The girl dropped her head back and ran up the stairs to get changed.

"I might as well be a nun" she shouted.

"It would make everything easier" the boy with the nickname CoCo yells.

"Oliver, are you ok, you don't look ok" Felicity says leaning her hand on Oliver's elbow, she looks worried she has never seen him like this before. "Hold on one second ok". "LOUIE" she shouts. "You had no breakfast and you are going to be late, get your butt down here mister". Oliver walked into the foyer and looks up at the staircase that Felicity is looking at. He looks around what was once his house, he notices pictures, pictures of the kids that have taken residents in his house, pictures with him in it, pictures of him and Felicity. His eyes move back to the stairwell as the pretty blonde girl comes down the stairs in jeans and a hoodie.

"Better" she girts her teeth.

"Much" Felicity smiles, Oliver notices that it isn't long for the girl to smile back at her mother and lean in for another peck on the lips. "LOUIE" Felicity screams yet again. Oliver notices another kid come down the stairs couldn't be older than 10 he thought. Same with the other children, Oliver notices the blonde strikes and the blue eyes. The kid looks like he had applied a bottle of gel to his hair, slicking in backwards, his ears poking out at each side, he is wearing jean shorts and an oversized stripy t-shirt and converses.

"I'm done, I'm done" he says, "Bye Mama, hey dad, bye dad" the boy says.

"Hmm bye baby love you" Felicity says as she cups the young boys jaw and pecks him too on the lips.

"Love you too" and he sprints towards the exit.

"Oliver" Felicity begins.

"How, how, when is it" he says.

"What do you mean" she replies now fearing the worst.

"The year"

"It's 2034" she says.

Oliver begins to laugh "No seriously" he says, watching her closely, he can always tell if she is lying, joking but right now he can tell that she is deadly seriously.

"That's impossible it's 2014" he says quietly taking a seat on the edge of the table in the hall.

"Oliver" she swallows as she approaches him "You hit your head last night but when you got home you were fine" she swallows again trying to hold back her tears. "Oliver …"

"It's 2034 and I'm what married to you, have five children" he states.

"Let me guess not what you were expecting" she tries to manage a smile but only ends up showing teeth.

"Felicity …"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oliver …" Felicity begun, unaware of what to say, she tried to keep her emotions in check, she couldn't make this about her and her feelings. "Doctors" she managed to say. "We need to get you to the doctor, scan, and see if there is any bleeding, what is going on up there erm …" she shook her head.

Oliver didn't say a word he stood and made his way to the door with Felicity following behind. He did not want to speak not yet, he tried to sort his thoughts, Oliver Queen married with children he couldn't believe it. Not only could he not believe how his life had turned out, he mostly couldn't believe that he was still alive.

The journey to and from the doctors was a quiet one, the doctor had said that the scans showed a minor brain bleed but it put strain on his hippocampus an area in the brain linked to his memory loss. He had spoken to the doctor on his own, asking if his memories would return, the doctors solution was to go back to his day to day life and hope they would come back to him. He hardly spoke a word to Felicity and he was grateful that she did not push him and did not ask him any questions; he knew it was unfair that she was being affected by this as much as he was but he just needed to collect his thoughts.

"So …" Felicity begun but yet again closed her mouth, she knew every part of him, she knew all his faces, she knew if something bothered him and in this moment she knew it was best to just give him time. She watched as he looked through photo frames that were situated throughout the house. She started to walk into the kitchen giving him his time when he stopped her.

"Felicity … I'm sorry, this" he gestured with his hands "this is just a bit overwhelming, the last thing I remember is Ras Al Ghul coming to Starling looking for Merlyn" he said.

"And he sure found him" she added.

"Thea is she ok?" he asked, he remembered thinking his sister was off travelling on her own until footage they found months later revealed her with Malcolm Merlyn who he presumed to be dead.

"She's more than ok Oliver, she is happy, she and Roy are married they have two beautiful kids" she smiled, noticing the grit in his teeth.

"Well it has been 20 years so …" he couldn't remember these 20 years and in his eyes he only knew and remembered his 20 year old baby sister and a very hot headed Roy Harper.

"So how is Diggle?" he asked.

"He is good, re-married Lyla 3 children, including the one she was pregnant with during the time you remember, still looking the same, still going the same even though he is in his 50's" she said smiling at him.

"And we have 5 kids" raising his eyebrow to look at her.

"Yes 5 kids"

"Erm the older boy, the one that drove them to school, CoCo? He said that he is 23 so clearly he isn't ours, we adopt him?" he quizzed her.

"He will be 24 this month, he is your son, you got a girl pregnant before the island and you thought she lost it, then after Ras we found out about him".

"Wait what? He is my son, his mother told me that she lost it" looking confused he began to pace the corridor.

"Cut a long story short" she took a deep breath in "Your mom paid her off" she bite her lip, knowing the reaction to come, she had seen it the first time.

"She did what?! Why would she do that, he called you mom, where is his mother?"

"She passed away in child birth, Connor, his name is Connor by the way grew up in an orphanage, it wasn't until he was in an accident and they needed to find the father that you were told, he was 7 when he came to us" she watched as Oliver leaned against the wall of the staircase, she followed leaning against the wall opposite him, she folded her legs and waited.

"So, he grew up alone and …" he shook his head it was all too much for him to comprehend. "Me and you when did that happen" he finally locked eyes with her for the second time since he woke up this morning.

"It happened whilst we had CoCo … sorry Connor, when he came to live with you, you still hadn't got your company back so both of you moved in with me, I did our night-time job from home, watching him, CoCo is the name I gave him, he was a scared little boy when he came to us and he wouldn't open up or talk, so I said that we should give each other secret code names he was CoCo, I was Flick and you were Lolo, don't ask about Lolo" she snapped, "So with that he opened up and well the rest is history".

"Still doesn't explain us …" he watched as she bit her tongue.

"Basically with you and Connor living with me it was all very domestic so one thing lead to another" there was so much more to that story she knew it but right now was not the time to tell him.

"Then we had four kids" he whispered.

"Yes, not that long since we got together I found out I was pregnant with the twins, Sky the girl and Tommy the boy …"

"Tommy" he repeated.

"Yes, what better way to honour your friend than name your son after him" she smiled.

"So Sky and Tommy, twins … Sky?" he questioned, he found it a name that he would probably never consider.

"Yes, when I gave birth to the twins it was outside no time for an ambulance" she took in another breath again hiding the details from him, "Tommy was born first and about 11 minutes later Sky came out, it was weird when she came out we noticed that she just looked up at the blue sky, her eyes sparkling and that she found it mesmerizing so you asked me what I thought of the name Sky and …" she held her hands up as to indicate that, that was what happened indeed.

"Then there was the first kid I met, kept going on about baseball or something"

"Yes that's Theo, yes named after Thea, but we all call him T so if you hear T then it's Theo" she rubbed her hands down her legs, hoping that all of this wasn't too much for him. "He wasn't planned either, happened very quickly after the twins, overwhelmed in the beginning to say the least, the baseball thing that he kept going on about is the father, son baseball tournament today and with all of this, you can't go, so I need to call him during lunch and tell him" Oliver noticed the disappointment in her voice.

"Tournament, let me guess we have been practicing for a while now?" earning his answer with a nod. "And the last kid, Louis"

"Louie, never let him hear you call him Louis, he hates it the older kids sometimes take the mickey but we named him Louie after my granddad, so no Louis, Louie" she insisted "he was actually planned, the twins and Theo all went to school and it was us for a while and we considered one more, we kept saying another girl to give Sky a sister but we fell pregnant with another boy and bam Louie" she smiled, Oliver watched her closely, he could tell that she was remembering something, it was often the look he got when he would remember a happy memory.

He stared at her, they sat in comfortable silence, he sat and began to beg, like he had never begged before, for his memories, yes this was all so crazy for him and too much but he could tell that he was happy, he was in love with Felicity in those years, after Slade was locked up he attempted to have a normal life with her, but their date had been a disaster. He recalls it like it was yesterday, where he left her standing in the rain, telling her that as long as the city needed the Arrow that he could not be Oliver Queen and he could not be with her. His heart broke as he watched tears stream down her face as he walked away leaving her standing in front of Big Belly. During that time everything had become awkward between them, they tiptoed around each other, it wasn't until they figured out Malcom Merlyn was alive that they had fallen back to the way they were to find Thea and bring Merlyn down.

"We look happy" he stated picking up a picture of him and Felicity on the stand, they sat in the living room by the fire, the heat from the fire hit their faces as they stared deep into each other's eyes, his hand around her shoulder and one resting on her waist as her arms laid on his chest. When people said a picture was worth a thousand words, he never really paid attention, but this picture, he could see the love that they had for each other, the happiness that radiated off of them.

"We are" she says, she goes against the idea of moving closer to him, knowing that he could be fragile.

Oliver glanced at her and then back at the photo, worry and fear growing from deep inside of him, he worries because he does not remember this, he does not remember getting with her and making her happy, he remembers the agro and the heart ache he put her through for all those years. He is scared because he is not the man in the photo, they might both share the same face, but they are not the same man.

"Oliver, I hate to do this but I have a meeting this afternoon that I cannot get out of, are you going to be alright until I get back, you should call Dig" she stands and picks up her bags.

"I'll be fine, you should go" he says quietly as he gets up too.

Felicity begins to shuffle a few things around "Ok I'm off" she walks up to him and leans forward, she immediately notices what she is doing and she backs away "Sorry, force of habit" she bites her lip and makes a quick exit.

Felicity his wife he thought.

He was left alone, he wondered his house, taking it in all in, once he climbed his staircase he wondered if he should enter his children's rooms, he thought back to when he was a kid and how mad he would get when his mother would enter his room so he went against the idea although he longed to know what they looked like. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice as Sky walked through the door.

"Marco" the young girl said, she raised an eyebrow not getting a response, "Marco" she said again.

Oliver looked behind him and noticed the girl from this morning he walked casually down the steps.

"Marco" she said again as she giggled, "Usually dad Polo comes after, you know like it always does".

"Sorry, I was thinking" he spoke slowly giving himself time to think before he speaks. "Why are you home?" he asks looking at the time it was 11.30am.

"You are the one that wrote me that fake note and said I should be home" she asked confused, her brows tightening as she questioned her father. She tapped her foot waiting for her father's response.

"I … I" he shook his head.

"Ok, when you first asked and just told me to be here I thought I might have something to do with mum and yours 16th wedding anniversary is that it?" she continued to stare at Oliver who couldn't look her in the eye. "Ok then … dad are you ok, this morning you were acting wired and now you look like a deer in headlights and this morning I was completely shocked that you said nothing about my outfit I actually thought I got away with it until Tommy opened his mouth" she bite at her brother's name.

Oliver just stood and stared, taking in her beauty, she had Felicity's eyes, his brows and he definitely had Felicity's mouth. Maybe he was being biased but his daughter was beautiful, he missed the next things that left her mouth as he tried to mesmerize her face. He noticed the few freckles that she had near her nose and her dimples when she would smile at him. Her smile he thought, Felicity's smile, he also noticed how she would play with the tip of her hair just like Felicity, bringing a genuine smile to his face.

"You find that funny?"

"What"

"Tommy completely embarrassing me at school, seriously I am so glad that I had this fake note avoid the eyes, I look like a vagabond in these jeans and this hoodie"

"You look beautiful" he smiles at her.

"Daddy, you're kind of scaring me are you sure you're alright?" she asked concerned reading on her face.

"Yes" it was simple answer with a smile that brought back that beautiful smile from his daughter. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist; Oliver was surprised that he did not hesitate but to wrap his arms around her, one hand resting on her back and the other on the back of her head, she smelled of strawberries. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her back to look at her "Your brothers and your mom were right your dress was far too short". She pulled back completely away from his embrace.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that short" she insisted.

Oliver didn't know whether he may have had this conversation before but something inside of him needed to express his concern, "The world is a dangerous place and boys are … they can be …"

"Only after one thing, I know you have told me like a billion times, you are lucky that I like you after you refused to let me go on that date that Billie Johnson asked me out to" she pouted.

Oliver couldn't help the smirk and the laugh that escaped him, since this happened this was the first time he laughed.

"You know daddy, not all boys are only after one thing, if that was the case you would have gotten mama sooner and it wouldn't have taken you 3 years" she sniffles " but I know where you're coming from … anyways I better get back to school seeing as you can't remember why you needed me". She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Oliver watched as his daughter walked away, she was right it had taken Oliver almost 3 years to get his Felicity, Oliver felt something rush through him, he knew it was selfish but this was the life that he had been dealt and it sure as hell was a great one, he didn't care at this moment if he never remembered, he just knew that he had to know his family.

"Sky" he called after his daughter, "tonight, I need you and your brothers to be home, there's something me and your mum have to tell you"

"Everything alright?"

"It will be, tonight all of you, please" he begged, he needed this, and he wanted this, my family he thought with a sense of pride.

"Ok but CoCo is patrolling tonight so I don't know …"

"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver sat on the steps of the manor stairs as he waited for Diggle. After his conversation with Sky she mentioned that his eldest son goes patrolling, in order to not give anything away just yet about his memory he did not push his daughter for information about Connor. He sat anxious and fidgety, was he still in the crime fighting business, had his son taken over for him, why did Sky know about the nightly activities, did the rest of his children know. He thought about the strong possibility that his children knew yet in a way he felt pride and lucky, lucky because his children were happy and that they had all looked at him with loving eyes, they had all looked up at him, he noticed the way Sky looked at him, it was the look that he would give his sister to convey his love for her.

"Oliver … hey man" Diggle interrupted Oliver's thoughts as he approached him and gave him a hug.

Oliver held his embrace for a few seconds, Felicity was right, he looked relatively the same, a little slouchier than normal and he looked tired and had some wrinkles but nothing that would tell his real age. "Hey" he whispered back.

They sat on the kitchen counter, Oliver watched as Diggle felt right at ease as he made his way through his kitchen making them coffee. "So you don't remember the last 20 years" Diggle stated as he sat opposite Oliver and examined him closely, he could tell his friend was having a hard time coming to terms with everything.

"No, but apparently I'm married and have 5 kids" he stated back as he played with his mug of coffee.

"Married to Felicity, she called me said you remember nothing after Ras Al Ghul, I told her that she should be glad that you were in love with her at the time" he smirked.

"Yes, I was in love with her, I just couldn't allow myself to be with her" he took a long breath "and she …"

"Deserved better than you … I know we have had this conversation a few times"

Oliver smiled at his friend "I know that this is my life and it worked out but I don't remember … is it selfish to want this … want her and this family, my family" he stated.

"Look man you may not remember but you have them, they are yours and no it is not selfish because you have an amazing family, you have a remarkable wife and five fantastic kids"

"I know, Felicity still looks the same" he smiled, "five kids, I am trying to wrap my mind around it, after I came back from the island I never allowed myself to think about my future, I never thought about children, Diggle it's been 20 years and I'm still alive".

"After you found out about Connor, Felicity made you promise not take any unnecessary risks, she made you promise that you would fight to come home to him"

"Sounds like something she would get me to promise … Sky she said something, I didn't push her but she said that Connor is patrolling, Diggle tell me it isn't what I think it is" he clenched his fists waiting for Diggle to talk.

"That's right, Connor found out about you guys, he found out when he was 10, but didn't say anything until he was 15 when you and Felicity went missing, he helped find you guys, one thing led to another a talk between you two and you started training him, then when he was 18 he became Green Arrow" Diggle managed to say all in one sentence.

"I don't … I can't … I don't understand why and how I could be ok with him taking over …"

"He hasn't taken over Oliver, we are still crime fighting, he is helping out, part of the team, Oliver I don't know if Felicity told you but me and Lyla we have three children of our own"

"Sorry Digg, she did mention it ... I'm happy for you" he gave Diggle a genuine smile.

"Well during 2014 as you know Lyla was pregnant, had a boy Andrew is 18 almost 19, he was born in in April 2015, then there's Michael he is 16, same class as the twins and finally Grace who is 10, again same class as Louie" he smiled proudly. "What I'm trying to say is that Andrew helps out, he has been training and he goes on patrol with Connor and trust me I wasn't happy about it but something they both say is that it's something they need to do, they … they help out, they are our boys so it's only natural" Diggle says.

"Wow Andrew's on the team too" he shakes his head; yeah this was definitely a lot for him to get his head around. "So I'm guessing the rest of the kids now, mine and yours?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, they all know, they are proud of the things we have accomplished, I guess it's too much to tell you that Tommy and Michael and Theo have been training too …"

"Wait what …" he takes in a deep breath and starts to gently hit his head against the counter. "They are training, so what they can be part of the team?" he growls.

"Oliver, it's just training, we have told them that they aren't joining, not anytime soon anyways, besides Tommy is pretty bad at it, he is more of a boxer than a fighter, Michael he is ermm … bad coordination too … sometimes I wonder if he got switched at the hospital" he laughs remembering how bad his youngest son is at defending himself, yet is adamant that he wants to learn. "T surprisingly is really good at it, he maybe 14 but he is very focused, good on his feet, fast, amazing agility", this is enough to cause a massive smile to play across Oliver's face.

Oliver goes back to banging his head on the counter "T and I today have the father, son baseball tournament, I have never played baseball … I am already letting him down"

"Oliver, he will understand why you can't make it ok, something you should know about you and T is that you two are very much alike, same temper, same features, same everything, he is a mini you and you two are really close, he will understand" Diggle crosses his arms and studies Oliver who is drawing circles on the counter.

"The twins and Michael in the same class huh?"

"Yerp, the three have been pretty inseparable, known as the three musketeers, Tommy and Mike are very inseparable, really close"

"I'm glad, really glad; I noticed this morning that my kids are all pretty friendly if that's the word to use with each other … I …"

"They are, they are best friends, so many times they would rather spend time with each other, than friends or with others, same with my kids, since we had kids Oliver, our children have become attached to each other, they are always together, we spend birthdays, holidays with each other, there isn't a day that goes by that we don't see each other … look man you have a great life whether you remember it or not … right now think of it as an opportunity to get to know your family, be happy Oliver"

"Digg how can they accept me, I am not their father …"

"Of course you are" Diggle slammed his fist on the counter.

"No, no because the Oliver, the Oliver in the pictures is different, clearly in all these years I must have accepted who I am and clearly from the pictures I am not the broken man that I am"

"Oliver you are their father no matter what, yes you were broken but you haven't been in so long, you may not remember and you may in a way be that broken man from all those years ago, but think of it as a chance to bring you out of the darkness yet again, another chance for you to be happy"

"Digg I'm scared, I'm scared because I am not that Oliver the Oliver, the dad that they know and I'm scared that they will not like or accept this version of me, I apparently so far have not tainted them, what if I taint them, hurt them, damage them" he admits, still in turmoil over the fact that it was hours before he woke up with no memory yet he is shocked at the prospect of how quickly he is accepting this life of his.

"Oliver man, it is because you have already thought about all these things that is the exact same reason why you will not hurt them" Diggle gets up and places a hand over Oliver's shoulder. "You have a beautiful family, get to know them".

After Diggle left Oliver scrutinized the clock counting down the minutes for his family to get home. Oliver found himself rubbing his knee, sometimes a throbbing pain would reach him. He heard the front door and stood up immediately. He watched as his youngest son walked through the door, a rucksack over his shoulder and he carried several books. Oliver stood waiting for Louie to acknowledge him. But he just walked passed him, headphones in his ears. Oliver followed; "Hey" he waved his hands in front of him.

Louie took out his headphones "Hey" he nodded his head gently.

"How was school?" trying to make conversation.

"Fine" he answered, getting a drink out of the fridge; he took a seat on the counter and started flipping through his books.

"So, Louie" he flinched and began to rub his knee again.

"You should go put your cast thing over it, do you want me to get your cane?" the boy looked at Oliver clenching his brows together.

"My what? Erm no, I'm fine"

"Kay"

"Hey" Felicity said walking through the door; Oliver had never looked more relieved to see her. "Hey" she said again awkwardly to Oliver, "How was your day, did you speak to Digg?"

"Yes, yes" was all he could manage to say.

"Hey Mama" Louie smiled at his mother; it did not go unnoticed by Oliver how the boy's expression changed dramatically when his mother walked through the door.

"Hi baby, how was school?" she hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his head a couple of times.

"Yeah awesome you should see my science project" the boys' eyes lit up as he opened his book to show Felicity.

Oliver immediately felt out of place as he stood and took in the scene before him, Felicity holding Louie as she read his science project, Oliver attempted to understand why his youngest son had been so cold with him, why he got a simple fine to the same question Felicity asked. Felicity's eyes caught Oliver's, she took a large breath. "Hey baby how about we look at this later ok" she leaned her forehead on Louie's temple for a few seconds before she walked up to Oliver.

"I called all the kids, Connor picked them up from school and they should be here shortly so that we can tell them, unless you want to wait and it's all too much it hasn't even been 24 hours, hell it hasn't even been 12 so we don't have too …"

"I spoke to Diggle, he cleared up a few things, I want to tell them as soon as possible, they need to know in case I treat them differently or have made them any promises"

"Ok" she squeezed Oliver's arm, she turned her head to the noise that came from the door.

"Seriously you better have a good reason for why I had to cancel baseball dad" Theo said walking in, in a puff.

"Yes, he does, now that everyone is here living room please, there is something we have to tell you" Felicity says. "Wait" she picks up a tray from the kitchen top and holds it out in front of her. Oliver notices how all his children begin to make some sort of groaning noise when they all reached for their phones and placed it in the tray, he watched as Felicity did the same and then put the tray in one of the cupboards.

"So what is this about I have to get to the lair" Connor casually asks as he shoves Louie out of his seat and then pulls the youngest boy to sit on his lap. Oliver watches how Sky takes a seat next to Connor, followed by Tommy, he tries to hide the smile on his face when Theo sits on the couch's armchair and he places his legs over his sibling's lap as they try to fight him to move them.

"Oo someone's in trouble" Tommy says as he looks up at his parents hovering them. All of a sudden all of their heads turn to Theo who is unaware that his siblings are looking at him with glares.

"What, I didn't do anything" Theo replies holding his hands up "Mom, I didn't do anything, I swear, ok fine I don't swear, so maybe just maybe I may have climbed onto the school roof but it was for a good reason …"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Felicity shouts, she folds her arms and waits for him to talk.

"I hate it when you get your loud voice out mama" Theo jokes.

"This is not what we have to discuss but trust me mister this conversation is not over" Felicity moves her nose with against Theo's and takes a stand back with Oliver. She looks to Oliver to see if he is ok with everything. The nod is enough confirmation for her to begin "ok, so, how to begin, I don't know if you guys have noticed but dad hasn't really been feeling like dad when he woke up this morning" she studied her children's faces a few read that they had noticed something.

"Ok, so we know that last night me and dad took down Victor Shaw the arms dealer and we know that dad banged his head pretty badly against the boat, I know that last night he said that he was alright but …" she begins to play with her fingers.

"But what" Tommy says.

"Is dad dying, dad are you dying" Theo asks receiving a slap at the back of his head by Tommy.

"No he is not dying" Felicity snaps.

"Then what is it?" Connor asks.

"Dad woke up this morning with no memory"

All of the children begin to laugh and slowly come to a stop. "You're joking right?" Sky finally speaks.

"No, we're not, we went to the doctors a brain bleed seems to be the cause of dad's memory loss, he suggests that we all go back to our day to day lives and hope that something will trigger dad's memory".

"But, but when I came home earlier, yes you were a little weird but there was nothing to suggest you had no idea who I am" Sky says.

"What is the last thing you remember, do you remember me?" Connor asks receiving his answer with a shake of the head by Oliver. "Do you remember Mom at least?"

"Yes" Oliver finally speaks, "I remember Felicity, I remember Diggle …"

"Just not us" Louie speaks watching the floor.

There was an awkward silence as no one spoke for a few minutes, Oliver's head was working over time, he found himself suffocating, he looked over to see Felicity he caught her eyes and found his breathing going back to normal, those eyes always made him calm, they were always able to have conversations through their gazes.

"Look, I know that this not ideal and … trust me when I say this I am freaking out and I am scared, but the fact of the matter is that you are my children, my family and bear with me, I am going to fight to get my memories back but in the mean time I am not going anywhere and I want to apologise early on if I forget things, if I don't know about things in your life or if I have made you any promises that I cannot keep" he takes a few breaths "I want to apologise early on if I am not the man, the dad that you know but what I can say is that I promise to try and be him and that hopefully nothing has changed and I can get to know all of you again".

No one says anything for a couple of minutes taking in what Oliver has said. "Alright, it will all work itself out dad, this family is a strong believer in everything happens for a reason, you always say that you don't deserve us and that you don't deserve this life, maybe the universe is trying to show you again that you do deserve us just as much as we deserve to have you as a dad" Sky says walking up to Oliver and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Oliver taking aback by her words wraps his arms around her tightly, this is the second time today that he has felt happy and at ease when he holds his daughter in his arms. "Thank you" he whispers in her hair.

"Yeah, she's right dad" Tommy says, once Oliver let's go of Sky, Tommy embraces his father. Oliver finds himself squeezing him just as hard as Sky, he uses it as a method to tell himself that all of this is real.

"Yeah old man, I guess just have to teach you everything again" Theo smiles as he hugs his dad.

"Dad, Sky is right, your memories will come back, I'd love to stay but I have to get to the lair Andy is waiting" he hugs his dad and makes his rounds to leave. Oliver smiles at his children, he turns his head expecting his youngest son to embrace him as well but is taken aback when he sees Louie walk back in the direction of the kitchen not saying a word. Trying to hide the fact that he feels hurt around Theo and the twins Oliver plants his fake smile. Once the three of them leave and head in different directions, Oliver is left alone with Felicity.

"So, this must all be very overwhelming and scary but it will work itself out" she smiles, they remaining staring each other for a minute longer, Felicity does not want to bring it up, she does not want to add to the pressure but a part of her was expecting him to say something similar about their relationship. As she begins to walk away Oliver stops her.

"Louie, he … he didn't say anything, you think I should talk to him, you think this is affecting him …"

"There's something you should know, you and Louie are not really that close, you haven't really got much in common, so him not saying anything doesn't mean anything, one thing you do have in common is that he doesn't really talk about his feelings"

"Not close?"

"Yeah, he is more like me, geeky, nerdy, is that bad to say about your own son … anyways he reads, writes, reads comic books, builds computers amongst other things, so … don't get all grr and broody because this .. . It's always been like that" she smiles at him and walks away.

Oliver sat on the sofa trying to understand everything that has happened his family had accepted that he did not remember, they all took it well, but he knew there was still so much to discuss and do, but the first step was done.

During dinner, Oliver just observed the scene in front of him, he had a constant smile on his face as he watched his children laugh, smile and joke with each other, but he couldn't help but notice that Louie was always out of place, he noticed how his youngest son sat near Felicity and laughed and smiled with her only. Once dinner was finished and his children scattered, Oliver decided to head to bed, he stood in the corridor and watched as Tommy and Theo were play fighting, he watched as Tommy grabbed Theo in a headlock and how Theo began to tickle his thighs until they said their goodbyes with a hug.

Oliver laid on his bed thinking about everything that happened today. He turned his head and noticed Felicity, he had completely forgotten that this was their room; he held his breath watching her closely.

"Don't worry, I'm bunking in with Sky, just grabbing my PJ's and a change of clothes for tomorrow" she said.

"No this is your room, I'll sleep on the sofa" he shook his head.

"Don't be silly, besides this room has always been yours so, you know sleep, night" she rushed out of the door.

Oliver hadn't given much thought about Felicity, he was so overwhelmed with his children that he feels bad that he had neglected her; this must be hard on her he thought. He picked up a frame on the bedside stand of the pair of them on their wedding day. The smiles plastered on their faces was unreal, he had never seen himself or her look so happy. He then picked up a picture which included all of them; Oliver did not recognize the place, in the picture he found that all of them had made a face. They were all seated as closely as possible pulling a face at the camera.

Oliver lay back on his bed, he was scared of what tomorrow and the next day and the next day would bring, he still has not come to terms with what his life means but he knew that he would fight; his biggest battle would be to be Oliver Queen father and husband to his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity sat on her couch on her tablet like she always does when her son was patrolling, the only difference is that Oliver was not sitting next to her, she had asked Connor to come home tonight, tomorrow was the weekend and she had re arranged her meetings so that she could be home for Oliver and the kids.

"Hi mom" Felicity turned her head to see her 10 year son in his e=mc2 pyjamas.

"Baby, what are you doing out of bed?" she reached her arm out to him.

"Actually never went to bed" Louie said walking towards her.

"Let me guess science project, monkey you have two weeks, but I know you're excited" she says as Louie sits on the edge of the couch leaning back against Felicity.

"Sorry, just had a few ideas wanted to get them down" he sleepily said, as Felicity stroked his hair. "I knew you would be down here waiting for Connor and with dad … you know dad, I thought I'd wait with you".

"Hmm" she kissed his temple bringing him closer to her, "thank you" she whispers. She pulls one of the pillows and sets it against the armchair rest where she is sitting, Felicity puts her feet on the footrest as Louie places is head on the pillow and is lying down on her. "I love you monkey" she rubs her nose against his.

"Love you too Mama".

* * *

Oliver was plagued by nightmares, he dreamt about Slade, Amanda Waller, Malcolm Merlyn, Hong Kong, now that he knows he has a family he dreamt them being in danger. He woke up in a sweat, trying to reassure himself that all of that was long in the past. He stood, he needed a glass of water, he made his way to the kitchen, and he noticed the burning fire in the fireplace and a shadow. Oliver walked into the living room; the picture in front of him filled his heart of joy. Felicity was on her tablet her other hand played with Louie's hair as he was fast asleep across her.

"Hi" he said quietly to not wake Louie.

"Hi" she put her tablet down, "Couldn't sleep?" she asks in a low voice,

"Nightmares" he manages a smile at her.

"Oh, really you haven't had nightmares in such a long time" she stated shaking her head trying to remember the last time he had been haunted.

"Well Oliver in 2014 had nightmares … I'm sorry I should have let you sleep in your room, you're on the couch" he quickly changes the subject.

"No, no, don't worry about it, it's your room too, besides I will crash with Sky, this … I am waiting for Connor, when he goes patrolling, I always wait to hear from him" she smiles, "Oliver I'm so sorry with everything I didn't tell you that they knew, Digg mentioned that he told you …"

"It's ok, I'm really glad that they know it would make this whole thing harder if they didn't know that" he stated earning a nod and a smile from her. "Let me guess, I usually wait up with you, because I that is something I would definitely do" he smiled locking his eyes with hers.

"Yes, that's why this little man is here, keeping me company although the moment his head touched the pillow he fell asleep" she giggled, her phone beeped checking it she sees a text from Connor. "That's Connor, he is done for the night and is heading home, I guess I should wake this one up and take him to bed" she shifted only to be stopped by Oliver who places a hand on her knee, he gets up and picks Louie up in his arms, carefully ensuring he didn't wake him up.

"Which one is his room" he smiles at her as he uses his free hand and holds it out for her to take.

"The first one on the right of the staircase" she takes his hand and gives it a tight squeeze, she felt crazy but she had missed touching him today, and she held his hand just a little longer than necessary, things were going to be different, he did not remember getting with her, therefore she was sure touching and kissing and all of that other stuff was a no no for a while.

* * *

Once they had put Louie down, Felicity closed his door and leaned against it, looking up at Oliver. Their gaze is interrupted when Connor comes through the door; they went downstairs to greet him.

"You alright, any cuts or bruises anything that needs the med kit?" Felicity asked as she took his face in her hands and studied him,

"No mom, it was a quiet night" he said cheekily.

"I know that look, please tell me you did not pay Emma a visit" she slapped his arm.

"You told me never to lie right" Connor smirked.

"Who's Emma?" Oliver asked, approaching more closely, he too had started to worry if his son was hurt.

Connor laughs "sorry, for a second I forgot that you forgot" he chuckled.

"Emma is a girl that works at QC in the finance department, she also works at Starling National Bank during the weekend and this one here makes it his mission to follow her, make sure she gets home alright and sometimes visits her in his Green Arrow attire" Felicity lifts her eyebrow glaring at her son.

"Does she know who you are?" Oliver asks.

"No and she has only met me as me a handful of times, first time she met me the boss's son didn't really go down well and the other few times, let's just say it is easier to talk to her when I am the Green Arrow, because me talking as Connor Queen is very hard apparently" Connor laughs.

Oliver laughs too, he is happy that his son has found someone, "Well I guess Ollie Queen before the island has to teach his son how to act around women" he laughs.

"All of your pickup lines that you've told me to use are horrible, they haven't worked" he joked.

"Remember what I said, you don't need pickup lines just be you, she will like you for you, take a breath and talk to her" Felicity chips in.

The two men laugh, "Ok I'm exhausted, I'll see you in the morning, night mama" he kisses Felicity on the head, "Night dad" he pats Oliver on the chest earning a pat on the back from him.

Alone again Oliver looks at her, she really is exactly the same, she may have the smallest of wrinkles near her eyes but her appearance was the same, you wouldn't know it that she was 45. He noted that her breasts were looking larger; he figured it must be because of the 4 children that she gave birth too.

"Until I can get into a rhythm here and know what is going on, can you please let me know when he is patrolling, and I'll stay up with you" he squeezes her shoulder.

Felicity can feel her legs wobbling, she had no idea why she was acting this way, he was her husband, they have been together for 18 years, but the idea of this Oliver being the same one as the man who didn't really see her in that way even though he had admitted to being in love with her, he made her feel uneasy and all gooey around him again. All the sexual tension that was between them all those years ago was back and she found herself feeling nervous around him.

"Yeah, of course, I'll let you know" she blushed.

"Ok" he chuckled, he notices her blush, and he feels like it is actually 2014, the way they were with each other.

"Ok" she bites her lip, "I'm going to go to ermm" she bumps into a table near the staircase, "bed, off to bed goodnight" she turns around and sprints up the stairs.

"Goodnight" Oliver chuckles. When Oliver goes back to bed he is no longer haunted by nightmares, yet he dreams about Felicity and his children.

* * *

**This came to me as I went to bed and I quickly typed it up, I thought it would be nice to have a short chapter to show the this.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the followers and favourites I appreciate it. Also I find myself really enjoying writing this, I am somehow always finding time to write something for this story, me as the person writing it gets very excited. Reviews are welcomed**

* * *

**BTW I am aware that i made a mistake with Connor's age he should deffo be older 26 or so and, was going to change it but i thought it might make it confusing but yes he should defoo be at least 26 later i will mention that he was 6 when Oliver found out about him so that would make him 26 maybe in the next chapters to come i can do something but yeah sorry for the confusion.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver took a long hot shower, he took in his appearances in the mirror, he had a range of new scars, he examined them closely in the mirror, and the one that took him by surprise is a scar that was situated very closely to his heart. Oliver turned to his side a saw a few tattoos in italics across his ribs; they read the names of his family one after the other.

_Felicity  
Connor  
Thomas  
Skyler  
Theo  
Louie_

He couldn't help the smile that read across his face when he saw it, for once he thought his body that was covered in scars and bad memories did not bring him the look of disgust when he looked in the mirror. He made his way to the kitchen; he could hear the multiple voices and braced himself when he entered. He watched the scene in front of him for a few minutes before making himself known.

Sky and Louie were sitting on the counter eating cereal and were looking through some papers which he could only assume to be Louie's science project. He noticed Theo sitting in the floor eating toast and on his laptop. Then he glanced over to Felicity, she took his breath away, he had never seen her this way, she wore shorts and a tank top with her hair up in a messy bun, he had always seen her so composed, so perfect in the sense of her outfits, make-up and hair. In fact he noticed that all of children were wearing their pyjamas, he wondered if Oliver the dad wore his pyjamas as well, he looked at himself, he wore dark jeans and a blue t-shirt, he contemplated for a second if he should go back and wear his pj's.

"Morning dad" Theo said from the floor, he picked himself up dropped the laptop on the counter and looked at Oliver.

"Morning" he replies entering the kitchen.

"Morning dad" Sky and Louie said in unison.

"Hi, morning" Felicity says, Oliver notices how she tries to pull her tank top down, he smiles at her, he can tell that he makes her nervous.

"Hi" he grins at her.

"Erm, what do you want to eat, usually we just all make do with what there is and ..."

"Cereal is fine" Oliver says, he walks over to Sky and Louie. "What are doing?" He asks.

"Just going over Louie's science project so unfair we never got science projects like these" Sky answers.

Oliver leans his head over and looks at a few designs of what looks like a rocket. "You have to build a rocket?"

"Yeah, whichever one flies the highest and for the longest period wins" Louie says, finally locking eyes with Oliver, he notices that although he may be like Felicity his eyes were his, Oliver gives his son a smile.

"I may not know anything about building rockets but ... I can take direction if you need any help" Oliver stares at him hoping he hasn't said anything wrong, but he noticed the surprise look on his face.

"Erm yeah, I guess, once I finish the plans, that'd be cool".

"So I'm guessing today is Saturday because no one is at school" Oliver points out, trying to find the bowls.

"Here" Theo says with a cheeky smile on his face, handing him a bowl.

"Thanks" Oliver returns the cheeky smile.

"Yes it's Saturday" Sky answers his question, she notices her mother attempt to cover herself and blinks a couple of times in her direction. She then notices as her mother slips out the door and leaves the kitchen, biting her cheek so that she doesn't laugh she returns her gaze at Oliver.

"So" he laughs earning a laugh from his children too, "what do you guys do on a Saturday?"

"Homework, we go out, hang out, normal stuff" Theo says as he takes a seat next to Oliver.

"Ok, Theo I'm sorry that I ... The baseball game, I'm sorry that we had to cancel" he tried to find he words.

"Don't sweat it, maybe it's a good thing we cancelled we totally would have won, unfair to everyone else" he giggles, immediately turning his attention to Tommy and a boy walking through the door. "Hey what happened to me coming too" he shouts.

"I called you, shook you, your response was erghh I'm sleeping go away" Tommy replies. "Morning dad".

Oliver notices that he is in gym gear, sweating he can only assume that he went for a run. "Morning"

"Hi Uncle Oliver, my dad told me about your memory, so I guess ... I'm Michael Diggle" Michael says.

Oliver smiles, notices the boy also in gym gear, he looks more like Diggle than Lyla, he has pale dark skin, his short dark hair and his smile reminds him if his best friend. "Hi, nice to meet you Michael"

"Oh actually we've met, since the day I was born" he jokes, earning a chuckle from Oliver.

"Morning Mikey" Sky says giving him a high five.

"Hey Mikey, did you get that email link I sent you" Theo says

"Yeah, you freak of nature, we ain't trying that" Mikey replies.

Oliver sits back and watches them interact with each other, Sky and Louie have gone back to sketching, and Theo is talking to Tommy and Mikey. Oliver can't help the smile when he watches how at ease Mikey is in his home, walking around making himself food. He then scans the room looking for Felicity; he excuses himself and heads to find her.

* * *

He hears her in his room, and enters slowly, noticing her struggle with her dress zipper. Oliver walks towards her, "want me to help" he asks her.

She turns to face him and nods, she turns back around and bites her lip as he touches her, she closes her eyes as Oliver touches her bullet scar that she got from the clock king all those years ago, Oliver notices a dark shadow on her body, he moves her dress slightly to reveal an arrow tattoo on her rib cage, he skims his hand over it.

"An arrow" he says amused.

"Hmm, want to know the crazy thing I got it way before we got together, way before actually a few weeks after the count incident" she smiles, he zips her dress and she turns to face him.

"Wow that is a long time before, before everything ..." he chuckles, brushing a strand of her hair back. "So, I don't know what to do, where we go from here, what we do …"

"I don't know either, but I was thinking that maybe today we could hang out around the house I called Thea, she is coming round a little later, then erm maybe have dinner with Thea and Roy and the Digs, if you want we can head to the lair … I mean whatever you want, if it's all too much let me know and …"

"Sounds good, maybe we can dedicate some time to talk, just us" he raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah sounds good" they both paused and stood staring at each other for a minute, "We should probably go back downstairs" she whispers, her lips longed to kiss his.

"Yeah" he whispers back squeezing her shoulder.

* * *

When they reached downstairs Oliver watched as Felicity was greeted with a kiss on the cheek by Mikey, he turned his head and saw a very sleepy Connor practically falling asleep against the fridge.

"Is it ok if I go over Jess's just for a bit, its homework related honest" Sky asks her mom.

"Yeah, just not too late, that goes for everyone, tonight we have plans so please be home" Felicity answers, Oliver watches as he children begin to scatter. "Where do you think you're going young man?" Felicity stops Theo.

"Skate park with the guys, like every Saturday" he says.

"Yeah … not happening you roof climber, no skate park for 2 days" Oliver watches as she shuffles his hair around.

"Mom, I … I" he pecks her on the cheek and goes back to his seat on his laptop.

"He didn't even question it" Oliver states surprised.

"They all know what happens if they do something reckless or break rules so they don't even argue or protest anymore" she says proudly.

"I … when you said me and Louie are not close I thought maybe I could change that, I asked if he wanted my help for his science project" Oliver takes a seat next to Theo who snorts. "What"

"Louie, everyone always offers to help with stuff like that but he is a do it yourself kind of person, I mean he appreciates the offers but he will never take you up on it" Theo says.

"Yeah, what he said, so if he doesn't ask or say anything don't take it personally" Felicity adds.

"Oh …" is all Oliver can say.

"Hey mom I'm going over Mikey's for a bit" Tommy says as he places a hand on Oliver's back. "How you feeling today?"

"Good thanks, good" Oliver replies smiling at his son.

"Just make sure your back by five alright monkey" Felicity says

"Yeah of course" Tommy picks up some fruit and makes his way to leave.

"You coming T?" Mikey asks.

"Grounded" he replies.

"Shame" Mikey laughs.

"Wait for me" Louie shouts.

"Where you going?" Felicity asks.

"Need to see Grace about plans for the project, we we're skyping last night and she kind of has similar plans, so got to go over them" he replies. "Bye Ma, bye dad"

"Bye buddy" Oliver says receiving a smile from Felicity.

* * *

The next few hours were relatively normal; Oliver was watching videos with Theo, which related to parkour activities and people making fools of themselves. Felicity watched them for most of the time and every few minutes her and Oliver would lock eyes and smile at each other until a very impatient Theo would interrupt them.

"It's weird you know" Theo says.

"What is?" Oliver asks.

"You and mom, not being you and mom, it's different"

"I don't understand"

"Well you guys, I mean I know you don't remember getting with her but, you guys are always so touch, feely, it's sickening sometimes" he pulls a face.

"Yeah" Oliver grins.

"Yeah, especially because I'm guessing for a while at least you ain't going to be your normal all over each other selves. Actually I'm not complaining there was the one time you guys came to parents evening, so embarrassing, you guys couldn't get your hand off each other" he cringes.

"Sorry" Oliver says

"For what, not being all over mom" the boy laughs, "Look it will be weird but you and mom you have some freaky connection so even if you don't remember I'm sure it is just a matter of time before you guys are all erghh" he says.

Oliver looks at his son, they are sitting on the couch feet on the coffee table, Theo is leaning slightly against Oliver, "hey, I really hope I remember, but you're right not just about your mom, but all of this, I'm not going anywhere and I will fight every day to be the dad that you know".

"I know dad, that is not what me or anyone else is afraid of, we know that no matter what your there, your always there dad" Theo leans against his dad. Oliver plants a kiss on the top of hiss and lays his head on top of his for a few seconds. Oliver puts his arm around his son shoulder and he sinks into the couch turning his attention back to the laptop.

"We do this lot?" he asks.

"Yeah" it's a simple answer which makes Oliver pull his son closer.

Moments later their moment is interrupted.

"Ollie" a familiar voice says, Oliver stands up and looks towards the door and notices Thea coming through, she is a little plumber than he remembers, she is wearing her hair up and is wearing jeans and a tank top with sneakers. She spots him and runs across the room and embraces Oliver.

Oliver holds onto her as tight as he can, shutting out the world, all he knows is that he had lost his sister and took him almost a year to get her back. "Hi" he whispers.

"So, memory's not quite there huh" she laughs.

"That's right" he laughs too, he notice Felicity come down the stairs as she is greeted by a small girl, couldn't be older than 5 he thought as she ran in her white floral dress and long brown hair towards Felicity.

"Hi buba" Felicity says in her baby voice as she lifts the girl up in her arms and plants multiple kisses on her face causing the girl to giggle really loudly.

"Hi aunty Flick" the little girl says, once Felicity puts her on the ground she begins to run toward Oliver. "Uncle Ollie" she says.

Oliver crouches down to her level, he takes in her appearance, she clearly has Thea's eyes and Roy's smile "Hi" he cups the little girl's face in his examining her more clearly. He holds on for too long caught in the moment until the little girl kisses his nose and runs towards Theo who lifts her up and throws her gently in the air.

"Oliver" Roy says as he shakes his hand.

"Roy" he says back noticing how the he had changed dramatically, still the same looks wise but he had a clean and sharp look, looking at him you would never know he was a kid from the glades.

"Walk with me" Thea says linking with Oliver.

They walk around the mansion grounds in silence for a few minutes. "So this must all be so crazy huh" Thea states taking a seat on one of the benches.

"Yes, it is, you married to Roy huh" he smiles.

"Yes, you gave us your blessing so don't go all arrowy, yes I know, if your own children know what makes you think I don't" she smirks.

"I didn't doubt it; Felicity says you have two kids"

"Yes, Robert is 10 and Olivia is 5" she smiles.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, only fitting that I name my daughter after you, seeing as you named your son after me" she laughs.

"Robert after dad" he takes a seat next to her squeezing her hand.

"Yes, after dad, you know I was pregnant the same time Felicity was pregnant with Louie, she told me that if it was a boy that she would like to name him Robert, I asked her if she wouldn't because I really wanted Robert to be a Robert" she smiles. "But we call him Robbie so" she leans her head on his shoulder.

"You know what Ollie you should feel grateful and blessed that when you woke up with no memory 20 years in the future that you woke up to this life, you could have woken up alone, without Flick, without those beautiful children of yours" Thea pecks Oliver on the cheek and walks back into the house. He stays a second longer thinking about what she said, she was right he could have woken up to hell alone, it's what he deserved but for some reason he had this life, this amazing life, amazing family he may not deserve this life or them but he was going to be selfish and have them and love them.

When he walked back into the kitchen he noticed that Sky and Louie had returned, he walked over to Sky and planted a kiss on her temple earning a surprise smile from her, he walked over to Louie and did the same. He then walks over to Felicity who is leaning against the counter, he cups her cheek and kisses her forehead, "tonight, we talk" he says.

"Hmm" she leans into his touch.

* * *

The rest of the night is amazing, Felicity order pizzas, he watches as his children interact with Diggle's children and their cousins. He tries to imprint the scene in front of him, Robert, Louie and Grace are sitting in the corner eating pizza, and Sky and Andy are sitting next to each other, her legs across his, Olivia fast asleep near them. He notices that Connor is fast asleep too his head resting on Louie's lap and finally the three boys were having a competition on who can drink the soda the fastest. All of this, all these people were his family and he felt proud to call them that.

He turned his head and watched as Diggle and Lyla sat next to each leaning in, kissing touching, he noticed Roy and Thea acting in the same manner. Then he turned and faced Felicity who sat watching her pizza, he thought about how he couldn't be with her because of the danger, but how he had fallen in love with the woman who brought him out of the darkness, who showed him another way. But apparently none of that had mattered in the end and he finally got with her, he knew it was crazy but before for such a long while he fought with himself to keep his distance even though all he wanted was to kiss those amazing lips, but he thought about now, how he was allowed to go there because he had gone there, he was allowed to kiss her and hold her and love her. He took her hand and lead her outside into the corridor, the same one that he had dragged her to when he told her he loved her just before leaving her to be captured by Slade.

"Oliver what are you doing?" She asks.

"Forget that it's been 20 years I have wanted to kiss you for so long, I am in love with you Felicity Smoak"

"Actually it's Queen now" she shows him the ring on her finger just before he crashes his lips against hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. He holds her face with one of his hand and his other hand is wrapped around her waist, he slows down their kiss allowing every few seconds for them to breath. He slows it down savouring her lips, her touch, he finally pulls away and leans his forehead against hers, and both their eyes close.

"Wow kind of reminded me of the first time we kissed" she whispers.

"I don't remember so this was the first time for me"

"How was it" she smiles.

"Better than I ever imagined"

"So, should I bunk in with Sky again" she says playful.

"Hell no" he goes back to kissing her trailing kisses down her neck.

"Hmm as much as I have missed this even though it's been like a day, we need to get back" she moans as he finds her spot just below her ear.

"Hmm, I guess it will be fun finding all your spots again" he teases.

"Not as fun as knowing all your spots" she teases back biting her lip, earning a growl from Oliver.

"We're off" Diggle and Lyla approach them, Diggle grinning at Oliver always knowing what he is up to. Diggle is carrying Grace in his arms, even though the girl was clearly awake.

"Goodnight" Oliver and Felicity say in unison as they hug and say their goodbyes.

Oliver turns his head as he watches Mikey and Tommy come through the door, "hey mom I'm staying over at Mikey's tonight, we're running along the creek and it's closer from his" Tommy says as he kisses Felicity and Oliver with his goodnights.

Oliver also pay attention to Andy coming out of the living room and hugging Sky very tightly, he notices the smiles playing on both of their faces and how he pecks her on the cheek and she blushes when he begins to leave. "Night" Andy says to them as he follows his parents out. Oliver thinks it's strange that his daughter watches as Andy leaves, come to think if it he thinks that it was a little strange how they were seated and acted around each other.

"We're off too" Thea says as she and Robert walk out with Roy carrying Olivia.

"Goodnight".

* * *

Once everyone left and Oliver and Felicity said goodnight to their children they were left alone in the kitchen clearing away all the empty pizza boxes.

"So can I ask you something, are any our children seeing anyone" Oliver asks.

"Tommy has a girlfriend, Tess, she's really nice we have had her over a few times, erm Connor well you know about Emma and everyone else no" she replies as she chucks the boxes outside.

"That's nice, so erm Sky isn't seeing anyone"

"No, not that you would let her anyways" Felicity laughs. "What's brought this on"

"Hmm just wondering", he tries to push it at the back of his head and not pay too much attention to what he thought he noticed.

He wraps his arms around Felicity. "So ... Shall we go to bed" she says.

"Yes, can I ... Do not take this the wrong way, I just, I know you're my wife but how would you feel if we just slept tonight, I want to take you on a date and get to know you ... Again" he adds.

Felicity smiles and turns around and kisses him hard. "Sleeping sounds good".

* * *

**Sorry was going to post this last night but ended up going to a friend's, so here it is, hopefully you enjoy it, and reviews are always welcomed. **


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver and Felicity sat on their bed, Felicity sat with her legs crossed as Oliver laid on his side, there was still so much that he wanted to know so he chose tonight to find out at much as possible, he needed to know so that he could get back to being Oliver the dad to his children.

"What are you thinking?" Felicity asks after what seemed to be hours of them sitting in silence.

"Something Thea said, she said that I should feel blessed and grateful that I woke up to this life instead of another" he smiles.

"Wise words" she laughs, "can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course"

"Are you disappointed in any way that this is the life you woke up to"

Oliver sits up and rests his hands on her knees "No, this life is perfect, I could not have dreamed of better"

"Good, so what do you want to know?"

"Ok let's start from the beginning"

"Ok, so cut a long story short we found out about Connor, you guys moved in with me then we got together" she summarises.

"You sort have already told me but ... I can see that there is more to this story" he notices the smile on her face, knowing that he is right.

"Why get into that it was ages ago ..."

"Felicity, I may never remember so I want to know please ..." He begged, pausing giving her time.

"Ok well when Connor came, you were sort of neglecting him, you were scared that you were going to hurt him so you didn't allow yourself to get close to him, so for about 4 months it was just me and him, you would make sure you were out of the door in the morning and back really late, but Oliver this was so long ago so don't feel guilty ..."

"Want to know the funny thing, I can see myself doing that ..." He pauses, thinking about how much he must have hurt his son and Felicity.

"So one night I kind of laid it out for you, to the point where you said he was better off without you so I asked you to ask me to leave and that I would take him with me" she pauses, remembering the heated conversation between them.

"Felicity ..."

"You said it would be for the best which earned you a few slaps, I packed a few things and left, just me without him knowing that it would force you to be around him and in those 4 days that I was gone you had fallen in love with him, so I walked back into the house and you kissed me" she smiled.

Oliver tries to absorb everything she said, he laid flat on the bed processing everything that she said, how could he have been such a jerk.

"So we were together for a while then we found out we we're pregnant with the twins, super scared, every day, not to mention twins I was a huge hippo who just cried all the time, mostly because I was a hippo" she tried to lighten the mood quickly, seeing the look of guilt on Oliver's face.

He laughed, "I need to see pictures of you as a hippo" he joked.

"Then we had the Theo, very soon after the twins like before they were even 1 I found out I was pregnant again, of course we kept it I mean getting rid of him was never an option would never be an option, again I was very cryey all the time" she smiled. "Then Louie was planned so yeah, that's the story of us basically".

Oliver laid on his front on the bed, absorbing everything she told him, minus major details he could tell that they were happy and even though he had treated her badly when Connor came about he could tell that it was long in the past and that it was that that had brought them together.

* * *

Oliver had waked up the next morning with Felicity curled up against him, he took this time to hold her close, memorise her scent, her breath everything. He gently got out of bed ensuring he did not wake her, he was about to go get changed and thought against it, so he stayed in his pyjamas. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 10am, probably the longest he has ever slept he thought, he left the room wanting to go make himself some coffee and some for Felicity too. Once down the stairs he heard voices from the fireplace, he walked slowly towards those voices, noticing that one of them belonged to Sky, he stood nearby and took in the scene in front of him, Sky in pyjamas her legs across Andy's lap, he watched as Andy squeezed her toes and she would giggle.

Feeling a sense of overprotectiveness Oliver walked up to them "Morning, morning Andy when did you get here?" he asked a little too aggressively he noted.

"Morning dad, oh Andy came back from his run with the boys, Elizabeth is here today … oh … Elizabeth is Raisa's cousin, she helps out and that, she is making breakfast" Sky said.

"Pretty knackered ran 20 miles" Andy added.

"Hmm" was all Oliver could manage. "Erm Sky can you help me, I want to make your mom a cup of coffee and take it up for her but I don't know how she takes it" lies, if it was one thing he knew it was Felicity's coffee.

"Sure" she untangled herself from Andy and walked towards the kitchen.

"So Andy, you squeeze my daughter's toes often?" he said in his arrow voice leaving a blushed and embarrassed Andy stone faced as he watched Oliver walk towards the kitchen.

Once Sky had returned from helping her dad she noticed Andy standing by the fireplace, "What you doing?"

"Your dad kind of knows about us … I mean there's not really an us, but there kind of is and he knows" he said looking like someone had put the fear of God into him.

"What do you mean he knows, please if dad before memory loss didn't figure it out whatever this thing is then how the hell is dad after memory loss know" she says.

"I don't know but before memory loss Uncle Oliver was not that attentive because we are practically like family, hell your mom lays her legs over my lap sometimes, but memory loss Uncle Oliver does not know me as me, he knows me as the guy who is squeezing his daughters toes" he snapped.

"Calm down Frodo, dad doesn't suspect anything, please memory loss or no memory loss I'm pretty sure he would have locked me in the basement if he knew, did I tell you about the time when I was asked out, dad was so against it he threatened to put an ankle monitor on my foot alerting him if I was to move 20 yards from this house" she huffed taking a seat back on the couch, "and it is not like this place is a normal household where you can sneak someone in, everyone has to go through border control when they reach the damn gates" she finally took a breath.

"I am telling you he knows, it is a matter of time before the Arrow pays me a visit, I am yet to get shot or arrowed or knifed I really want to prolong that for as long as I can" Andy said.

"Andy chill, this nervous she took the last pair of shoes thing you got going on is not a good look"

"There are two things that your dad would do, put the fear of God into me or shoot me with his arrows"

"You forgot the third he would probably tell people you work for the Arrow and put you in prison and baby orange is not your colour"

"Do you think this is funny, your dad is one scary dude"

"Or he would probably ship you to Lian Yu far away from his baby girl" she starts laughing.

"I am glad you find this funny" he looks at her as she continues to laugh "Sky this is not funny you need to go talk to him, it's not like we have done anything"

"Exactly we haven't even kissed so there is nothing he can say" she gets up pecks him on the cheek, "Breakfast is almost done let's go"

"Please talk to your dad; in the meantime I think I'll have breakfast and mines"

"What? Does dad have you that scared that your leaving Ellie's breakfast" she snapped.

"No" he lied "I just haven't seen … my dad in a while" he quickly bolted out of the door.

* * *

Sky walked up the stairs and knocked on her parent's door. She walked inside to see her dad at one end of the bed drinking his coffee and mom on the other end.

"Morning, dad can we talk" she asks.

"Sure" he says not moving from the bed.

"Morning babe come join us, you are not too old to get in bed with us, you did like two weeks ago" Felicity chips in causing Oliver to chuckle.

"Ermm another time just walk with me dad let's get to know each other again" she grits her teeth watching him, blinking aimlessly at him so that he would move.

Oliver and Sky walked slowly down the stairs neither speaking.

"So dad, Andy told me what you said and …"

"Are you and him together, I asked your mom and she said no so what are two in a secret affair"

"Affair … affair no and affair is me being his mistress and as sexy as that sounds no …"

"Please don't say sexy" Oliver cringes.

"Sorry, right no inappropriate words or language forgot you know how easy that is" she laughed noticing that he remained neutral "too early for memory loss jokes"

"So it's a secret relationship?" he changed the subject back to its original content.

"No, well yeah … I don't know, look dad, I like him, like really like him, but to put your mind at ease we have never done anything …"

Oliver scratched his head "Your 16 …" he begun.

"No wait let me speak, not just that sex, we haven't even kissed there furthest we have gone is squeezing my feet, pecks on the cheek and holding hands, I know you probably still don't want to hear that but it's I can't explain it he …" tears had started to form and she looked away from Oliver.

"Hey" Andy interrupted surprising Sky. "Just thought it was best I be here to explain and ..."

Oliver turned around to face him and watched as Sky went and stood next to him, she was so glad that he was there this made it so much easier. "Go on …" is all Oliver can say.

"Like Sky said we have never I have never … Uncle Oliver don't worry nothing has ever happened … nothing and nothing … nothing" Andy said nervously, Oliver watched as small tears left his daughter's eyes.

"And why not, what is wrong with her?" he growled.

"What … no sir, no uncle Oliver nothing is wrong with her, she is smart and funny and beautiful and great, she has a great personality, nice erm … body … not … I did not mean I like that, she just is healthy and …"

"Stop talking" Oliver ordered and Andy closed his mouth.

"Andy as much as I loved you walking in and doing this with me you are useless" she snapped, "please leave me and dad, I'll speak to you later" with that Andy walked back out of the door leaving Sky and Oliver alone again.

Oliver walked over to her and dried her tears with his hands; he rested his forehead on hers for a few seconds, "Sky …"

She pulled away "We first started having these feelings when we were taken, it was this guy who had a grudge against Connor, found out his identity, we we're walking the streets and he took us, he held us captive in a cave for 5 days daddy" she paused, Oliver could tell that she was reliving what had happened, he was no stranger to this. "So, he was amazing, he took care of me and stuff and … we just kind of fell for each other, he kept and is keeping distance because we're family and it's a little weird especially if we … I treat Grace and Mikey like brother and sister and do not think of them any differently than the boys" she walked back and forth, Oliver took her hands ushering her to continue.

"One of the main reasons is that he doesn't want to start anything because he knows I want to be a doctor and go to college and he is staying here fighting crime alongside Connor, he says he doesn't want to hold me back and that I have my whole life ahead of me, that I will meet new people, meet a guy in college or med school or when I become a doctor, I reassure him that it won't happen but he …" more tears begin to spill down her cheeks "He always wants what's best for me daddy and always thinks it's not him, not because of what he does because history shows us that it's not that look at you and mom, it's he just doesn't want to hold me back".

Oliver pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone …"

"All arrowy, mom's words"

"Yes" he chuckles, he holds her tight as she cries into his chest, Oliver stands in the middle of the foyer and holding his little girl, massaging her head comforting her, something he would never have seen.

"So we have never kissed or done anything because he says that it wouldn't only hurt me but him too, so I don't know what we're doing dad, we sit close and we talk, about everything and anything and …" she pulls back from his embrace and looks at Oliver "Sometimes I think it's easier if we did do all that stuff instead of talk, I think I fall for him more every day when all we do is sit and talk" she bites her lip holding back sobs.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, I can see that you two are pretty serious but baby listen to me" he pulls her close cupping her cheeks "he is right, if these are your plans there is somewhat no space for him, he cares for you and doesn't want to hold you back but he is protecting himself too, does not want to get hurt himself" she nods in understanding. "It doesn't mean he doesn't want anything to happen, because he does but you are important to him, I think you both need to figure out what you want and where you see things going, you guys are still young, why does it necessarily have to mean that you have to get together now and everything else does not happen, why can't you do what you want, him to and in a few years see if there is still something there, go back to it, when your both wiser and older" he adds.

"I never thought about it like that … how can I tell him to wait …"

"You don't have too … he can make that choice if he cares for you, wants to" he wipes a strand of her behind her ear. "You are still young, there is a whole world out there and it waiting to be explored, and not just by you, Andy too, one thing I do know is if it's meant to be you two will always find yourselves back with each other somehow, the universe works in funny ways"

"Thank god for the universe, others you and mom would never have gotten together and apart from Connor the rest us wold still be your seed" she opened her eyes as wide as she could realising what she just said, Oliver stood clenching his mouth together, "OMG that is disgusting I cannot believe I just said that OMG, OMG, OMG, gross"

"Let's forget you said that, yes you need to talk to Andy" he changed the subject.

"Daddy, thank you, I haven't told anyone this not even Jess and she knows everything … it has been really good to tell someone and talk it over and …" she hugs him again.

"I know, you can talk to me always about anything" he whispers.

"I love you … you don't have to say it back still kind of a stranger and all … even though we just talked about what we talked about and …" she said in his chest.

"I love you too baby girl" he planted a kiss on her hair earning a laugh, "What?"

"You always call me baby girl" she smiles as Oliver plants another kiss on her head.


End file.
